Le Dernier des Malfoy
by Senara38
Summary: "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Tu as exactement dix secondes pour sortir de cette chambre, trouver une cheminée dans le hall et rentrer à la maison pour annoncer la naissance d'Arthur Lucius Malfoy à ta famille!" Petit Os plein d'humour ! Suite de mes fics...


_Après des semaines de silence, alors que ma fic "Tout n'est que Recommencement" stagne désespérément et que je n'arrive plus à l'écrire, d'avoir vu le nouveau trailer de "Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort - part 2" m'a donné un regain de création !_

_Le petit OS que je viens de pondre spontanément en quarante minutes se situe dans la suite de mes fics "Dans le Noir" et "Moments de Vie", et se déroule avant ma fic "Tout n'est que Recommencement". Si vous ne les avez pas lu, il est possible que vous soyez un chouilla perdu. Je vous recommande donc, nouveaux lecteurs de mes modestes bafouilles, d'aller lire au moins "Dans le Noir" pour vous y retrouver... Mais dans l'absolu, ne pas lire ma fic ne vous empêchera pas de saisir l'intrigue de celle-ci et d'en rire (j'espère)_

_Vous y retrouverez donc des personnages que j'ai créé dans ces écrits, et d'autres qui ne sont que la propriété de JKR, je ne fait que jouer avec et n'en retire aucun autre bénéfice qu'un plaisir gratuit ^^_

_Enjoy ! _

_Et n'oubliez pas la review magique :D_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

« oh oh. » affirma subitement la jeune femme rousse, se figeant dans son mouvement pour se saisir d'un livre sur le rayonnage face à elle.

« Comment ça, 'oh oh' ? » demanda l'autre occupant de la pièce, affalé sans aucune dignité dans un fauteuil de cuir sombre, visiblement en train de lire une histoire au petit garçon tout aussi blond que lui, installé sur ses genoux, un livre aux couleurs vives dans ses petites mains potelées.

« oh oh, comme dans 'oh oh, je crois que j'ai perdu les eaux', mon chéri. » précisa la rouquine, sans se départir de son calme apparent.

A ces paroles, le jeune homme blond fit un bond hors de son fauteuil, manquant de jeter au sol le garçonnet qu'il eut le réflexe de tenir calé sous un bras contre lui. L'enfant semblait trouver amusant d'être à moitié suspendu dans le vide par son père, et laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

« Nom d'un scrout ! Déjà ? Mais… tu as trois semaines d'avance ! » Bafouilla-t-il en déposant le gamin gesticulant au sol. Son épouse prit une inspiration, les mains sur les hanches, l'air agacée.

« Tu te plaindra à ton fils de cette infraction au planning lorsqu'il sera sorti ! En attendant, grouille-toi ! » Acheva la jeune femme en une grimace, moins sereine alors qu'une contraction douloureuse lui saisit les entrailles.

Son époux se rua hors de la pièce en courant, laissant femme et enfant derrière lui. Voyant sa mère perdre sa bonne humeur, le petit garçon prit une mine inquiète, et s'approcha d'elle.

« Maman, tu as mal ? »

La rouquine adressa un tendre sourire à l'attention de son fils, avant de lui caresser la joue d'une main, l'autre posée sur son ventre proéminent.

« Orion chéri, ton petit frère a décidé qu'il voulait sortir. Et ça fait un peu mal, mais c'est normal. Tu te rappelles ce dont nous avons parlé, de ce que tu devais faire quand ce moment se présenterait ? »

« Je dois être très sage, veiller sur Marius et Sélena, et rester ici avec papi et mamie ! » affirma fièrement le gamin de quatre ans, content d'être chargé d'une mission importante.

Sa mère lui sourit de plus belle, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas gauche, avisant d'un air navré le tapis persan qui ornait le sol de la bibliothèque, à présent maculé de liquide amniotique. C'est à cet instant qu'un craquement sonore se fit entendre dans la pièce voisine et qu'elle vit entrer dans la pièce sa belle-mère, l'air aussi excitée qu'un jour de shopping.

« Rosie Chérie ! Enfin, c'est le moment ! Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Comme quelqu'un qui vient de perdre les eaux, je suppose… » Ironisa Rose, en grimaçant sous le coup d'une nouvelle contraction. Elle allait ajouter quelque chose, mais son beau-père entra à son tour, le regard fixé sur le tapis ravagé, l'air consterné.

« Et tu n'aurais pas pu faire ça ailleurs que sur notre cadeau de mariage ? Tu ne l'aimais pas, c'est ça ? » Maugréa l'homme d'un ton traînant.

« Draco ! Comment ose-tu ! » S'indigna son épouse.

« Laissez, Astoria, ce n'est rien. Sachez, beau-papa adoré, que j'ai pris grand plaisir à me vider sur cette merveille ! Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais j'ai votre petit-fils à mettre au monde… Scorpius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches nom d'un gnome ! » Se mit à crier la parturiente qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver entre les répliques de Malfoy père et la douleur de ses contractions.

Ledit Scorpius, sa blonde tignasse désordonné, se précipita dans la pièce, deux enfants d'environ deux ans sous chaque bras, avant de caler la fillette dans les mains de sa mère et son frère jumeau dans ceux de son père, pour s'approcher de la lionne soufflante et aux joues rouges qui lui servait de femme.

« Allons-y, allons-y. Mère, je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de Marius et Sélena. Orion, sois sage mon trésor. » Lança-t-il ensuite à son fils.

« Et moi ? Je sens la crotte de troll ? » Fit mine de s'indigner Draco, un gamin blond à moitié endormi sous le coude, alors que l'aîné de ses petits enfants essayait déjà de lui dérober sa baguette, la main dans la poche de sa veste.

« Père, je compte sur toi pour ne pas laisser ton petit-fils adoré redécorer le salon… je vous tiens au courant dès que possible ! » lâcha gaiement le futur papa, entraînant sa femme vers la cheminée du salon, se saisissant d'une poignée de suie en criant distinctement « Sainte Mangouste » avant de disparaître dans un nuage de flammes vertes.

Draco resta un instant pensif, le regard dans le vague, tandis que sa main libre se refermait d'autorité sur celle de l'enfant blond dont les doigts allaient se saisir de l'objet tant convoité.

« Jeune homme, j'ose espérer que tu n'imaginais pas me dérober ma baguette ? »

« euh… » Hasarda le petit garçon de quatre ans, l'air penaud.

Astoria, retenant un sourire, tendit la main à l'enfant, qui saisit cette occasion d'échapper au regard inquisiteur de son grand-père pour se jeter sur elle.

« Grand-mère ! Tu veux que je te montre mes derniers dessins ? »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Étonnamment, alors que Rose avait mis près de vingt heures pour mettre au monde son aîné et autant pour les jumeaux (surprise ! cette annonce avait failli tuer Malfoy Senior sur place) qui l'avaient suivi un peu moins d'un an plus tard, la naissance du dernier des Malfoy n'avait pris que deux minuscules heures, si bien que la jeune femme avait presque failli accoucher dans le hall d'attente de Sainte Mangouste.

Désormais confortablement installée dans un lit, son nourrisson un peu rougeaud et à l'abondante tignasse de cheveux soyeux collé à elle, la jeune femme observait du coin de l'œil son jeune époux. Celui-ci semblait avoir avalé quelque chose de travers, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire léger.

« Allons Malfoy, aurais-tu peur d'affronter ton géniteur ? »

« Parle pour toi Weasley. Tes parents vont débarquer d'une minute à l'autre. C'est pas toi qui va devoir annoncer à toute ta famille que le dernier-né de la famille est… aaaaah je n'ose même pas le dire. »

« Non mais dis donc ? Tu ne vas quand même pas avoir honte de ton fils ? »

« Mais pas du tout ! Mais toi, ta famille, tout ça, ils sont habitués ! Ça ne les choquera pas ! »

Rose se redressa, l'air menaçant.

« Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Tu as exactement dix secondes pour sortir de cette chambre, trouver une cheminée dans le hall de l'hôpital et rentrer à la maison pour annoncer la naissance d'Arthur Lucius Malfoy à ta famille. » Gronda-t-elle.

Scorpius soupira et se leva.

« Si tu es veuve dans moins de cinq minutes, saches, Rose Ginevra Malfoy, que je t'ai toujours aimé. » lâcha le jeune homme sur un ton dramatique.

« Dehors ! » hurla la jeune maman, faisant sursauter son nouveau-né qui se mit à gémir.

Le jeune père s'exécuta prestement, tandis que Rose adressa un sourire débordant d'amour à son bébé tout en le berçant.

« Là, tout va bien mon petit crapaud. Papa est allé affronter son destin. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

« Je te demande pardon ? » énonça Lucius Malfoy d'un ton glacial.

Scorpius sembla perdre encore dix centimètres tant il était tassé sur lui-même. En atterrissant dans son salon, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver ses grands-parents ; Cela allait compliquer dramatiquement sa tâche.

Il adressa un regard suppliant à sa mère, qui tentait tant bien que mal de retenir un rire, le jeune Orion somnolant sur ses genoux, alors que les jumeaux dormaient à l'étage. Son père était devenu livide et ne lui serait d'aucune aide. Quant à sa grand-mère Narcissa, son visage d'ordinaire paisible semblait teinté de contrariété, mais surtout à l'intention de son indélicat et vieillissant époux.

Se ressaisissant, Scorpius se redressa.

« Arthur Lucius Malfoy. Comme le grand-père paternel de Rose est décédé il y a cinq mois, nous pensions que c'était un digne hommage en sa mémoire… Et puis, quitte à lui donner le prénom d'un de ses arrières grands-parents, autant lui donner le vôtre aussi ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé de me répéter, mon garçon. J'ai peur d'avoir mal entendu. »

Scorpius soupira.

« Non, grand-père, vous n'avez pas mal entendu. Et puis vous deviez bien vous y attendre, avec Rose… »

« Non, non et non ! » tempêta le vieil homme, frappant de sa canne le sol à chaque négation. « Si vous vous en étiez tenus au premier, comme tous les Malfoy l'ont fait depuis des générations ! Mais non ! Il a fallu que cette Weasley et son ascendance de belettes rousses et proliférantes viennent te pervertir l'esprit ! C'est… »

« Lucius ! » l'interrompit violemment Narcissa. « N'ajoute pas un mot de plus ! »

Scorpius, qui avait blêmi sous l'accusation de son aïeul, vit avec un maigre réconfort son père afficher une moue contrariée sur le visage. A défaut de prendre ouvertement sa défense, au moins semblait-il ne pas approuver les dires de son géniteur. Astoria venait de se lever, l'air visiblement mécontente, Orion toujours somnolent dans les bras.

« Lucius, comment pouvez-vous affirmer une telle chose ? Niez-vous que Marius et Sélena ne vous emplissent pas de fierté ? Que nos trois petits-enfants sont la plus belle chose qui soit depuis la naissance de mon Scorpius ? En quoi la... différence de ce petit Arthur devrait-elle être un obstacle ? Vous êtes bourrés de préjugés stupides ! » Affirma-t-elle avant de se tourner vers son fils, laissant son beau-père furieux alors que sa belle-mère venait de poser une main sur son bras pour le dissuader de parler, le visage plus sévère que jamais.

« Scorpius, mon chéri. Emmènes-nous voir ta petite merveille ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ton père reste ici pour surveiller les jumeaux. » Ajouta sa mère en adressant un regard qui n'admettait nulle réplique à son époux.

« Merci, maman. » répondit simplement son fils, soulagé que sa mère prenne sa défense. La déchargeant du poids d'Orion, ils transplanèrent, laissant les trois Malfoy seuls dans le salon.

Une tension lourdement palpable flottait dans l'air.

Narcissa se laissa dignement tomber dans un fauteuil.

« Lucius, tu n'es qu'un idiot, et j'espère que tu t'en rends compte. »

« Mais enfin Narcissa, est-ce que tu te rends compte ? »

« Mais je m'en rends parfaitement compte ! En quoi cela est-il un problème ? Il reste notre petit-fils ! La chair de notre chair ! Pour l'amour de Merlin, tu savais bien que cela pouvait arriver lorsque Scorpius a épousé une Weasley ! » La vieille dame leva les yeux vers son fils, à la recherche d'un soutien.

A son plus grand plaisir, Draco prit la parole.

« Personnellement, père, je m'en fiche royalement. Ce petit Arthur est en bonne santé, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Un beau Malfoy d'après Scorpius. J'espère néanmoins vivement qu'ils vont s'arrêter là, où je crains que Poudlard ne puisse y résister quand il sera temps pour eux d'y aller. » Affirma Draco, un mince sourire cynique sur les lèvres.

« Quatre Malfoy en même temps à Poudlard ? Ça serait du jamais vu depuis des siècles. » Lança gaiement Narcissa.

Lucius, vaincu mais contrarié, consentit à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil faisant face à celui de son épouse. Le vieil aristocrate lâcha un soupir, et levant les yeux vers son fils unique, se risqua à une dernière réplique.

« Draco… au nom de Merlin… Il est roux ! »

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_mouhahahaaaaa j'adore ma fin, mdrrrrr... Qui c'est qui avait deviné dans l'assistance ? Bon, pour ceux qui ont lu mon début de fic "tout n'est que Recommencement, il me semble que j'y fait une vague allusion au début du chapitre 1, pour la rentrée d'Orion à Poudlard..._

_Je vais tâcher de me remettre dans le bain pour recommencer à publier un peu + souvent, et faire progresser ma fic..._

_Review ? :D_

.


End file.
